swgbfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarapin's Fury
|Tech = Tech Level 1 |Resources = , , , |Units = 2 Scouts 1 Bounty Hunter 5 Workers 2 Decimators Sev'Rance Tann |Population = 250 |No = 7 |Previous = Into the Grid }} Sarapin's Fury is the seventh and last scenario of the Confederacy campaign. Sev'Rance Tann launches her attack on Sarapin. Scenario Instructions Objectives * All energy collection repositories must survive. * Destroy Mt. Corvast Citadel to capture the energy collection repositories. * Optional Destroy all Republic forces. * Optional Destroy all energy drill platforms. * Sev'Rance Tann must survive. Hints # There are four major military installations surrounding Mt. Corvast. The Republic's Army is bristling with anti-air units so a strong ground assault force will be necessary to ensure victory. # You have at your control now the Decimator weapon; take advantage of its awesome power. Players Player * (Confederacy): The player starts in the western corner with some Workers and Scouts, as well as the Decimators. They must build an army, crush everything in the way, and destroy the Citadel on the other side of the map. Enemies * (Republic): The main enemy, who has a large base in the eastern corner. They start with Adv Mounted Troopers, Hvy Strike Mechs, Hvy Mech Destroyers, Hvy Assault Mechs, Hvy Artillery, and Hvy Anti-Air Mobiles. The base is heavily defended. * (Republic): The Citadel itself, which must be destroyed to end the scenario. * (Republic): Drill platforms scattered across the map. Destroying them is an optional objective. * (Republic): The closest enemy camp. They start with some Hvy Strike Mechs, Hvy Mech Destroyers, Hvy Assault Mechs, and Bounty Hunters. * (Republic): The last enemy camp. They start with no army, but will build up before the player reaches them. * (Republic): The second enemy camp. They have Strike Mechs and Hvy Mech Destroyers, as well as some Medium Turrets. * (Republic): The third enemy camp the player encounters. They also start without military units. Strategy The player must quickly build up their base, as the first enemy camp is heavily guarded, and the player has no chance to attack it without training a large army. Train Workers and gather resources, and start building Troop Centers, Mech Factories, Fortresses, Sith Temples, and Hvy Weapons Factories as soon as these become available. Train a varied force that includes Cannons, Anti-Air Mobiles, and a combination of Troopers, Mechs, Sith, and Bounty Hunters. Hvy Mech Destroyers and Adv Mounted Troopers are good counters for Mechs, and Hvy Strike Mechs and Repeater Troopers can take out Troopers. Destroy the first enemy base, then move on to the second. Replenish the army when necessary, and keep moving toward Mt. Corvast, taking out all the Republic Camps to prevent them from becoming a problem later. The player can also destroy the Energy Drill Platforms to accomplish the optional objective, but this has no gameplay benefits. Once the last Republic Camp is crushed, build a new base in its place, with military buildings and Turrets. Train a new army to assault Mt. Corvast, and crush them with overwhelming force. The population cap is 250, so the player can field a massive army if they want to. When the army reaches the Citadel, destroy it, but leave the energy collection repositories (the spherical buildings next to it) intact. Once the Citadel is down, the player has finished the campaign. Category:Confederacy scenarios